world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012315KateBeau
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:11 -- 10:11 TA: Beau. 10:11 CA: Oh, Kate! I was about to message you actually... 10:11 CA: What can I help you with?... 10:12 TA: Out of curiosity... 10:12 TA: Is Jack still with you? 10:12 CA: No. I cannot find his ghost... 10:12 TA: I was afraid of that. 10:12 TA: So the Jack that was resurrected is apparently the exact same Jack we faced in our session. 10:12 TA: This is bad news, indeed. 10:13 CA: Yes, indeed it is, and now he has the herald working with him... 10:14 CA: The team on LoBaB encountered them both... 10:17 TA: That is troubling news. I suspect that Herald's falling out with our company is going to prove disastrous if we do not find an effective way to defeat them both, or at least separate them. 10:19 CA: Yes. Unfortunately, Herald is apparantly even more powerful than we thought... 10:23 CA: So, how are things going on LoBaE? Are you, Meouet, and Ryspor managing with the new players?... 10:26 TA: Currently we're running from some storm. 10:27 TA: The new player who is of this land is skeptical of its sentience, but she will learn. 10:29 CA: A sentient storm? sounds interesting... 10:29 TA: It appears to be following us, but I am largely unworried. 10:29 TA: At that, at least. 10:30 TA: Where it came from or what is controlling it is another matter. 10:36 CA: I assume it has to do directly with the world quest. It's most likely important... 10:38 TA: Everything is of consequence, yes 10:42 CA: Did anything else happen?... 10:52 TA: Aside from a dream that many players seem to have had in which Jack met everyone. 10:59 CA: A dream..? That's an odd thing to think about..... 11:00 TA: This game is odd, I wouldn't let it bother you. 11:00 CA: Ehe, Faur enough... 11:00 CA: how are you doing yourself? Aside from the questing you are doing I mean... 11:02 TA: Living a quiet unassuming life. 11:02 TA: IT is nice. 11:03 TA: That was sarcasm, if you didn't catch it. 11:05 CA: So, it is not nice then? What is wrong?... 11:05 TA: My life is not quiet. 11:06 TA: And it is certainly not unassuming. 11:06 TA: It is still nice though, I suppose. 11:07 CA: None of ours is, well, I don't have a "life" technically, but you understand.... 11:07 CA: I'm glad you ar not spiraling into a well of depression though, that would not be good at all... 11:22 TA: That was so 10 years ago. 11:23 TA: I'm much more stable now. 11:23 TA: I do miss fighting alongside you though, Beau. 11:23 CA: You are also now 20 something, somehow... 11:24 TA: Time shenanigans. 11:24 TA: Shenanigans that I can no longer execute due to Jack. 11:24 TA: I am disappointed, but unfortunately, I am needed. I must go for now Beau. 11:24 CA: I do miss aiding in combat as well, but to be honest, this role I have now is much more suited for me... 11:24 CA: Oh, ok, farewell Kate, talk to ya later!... 11:24 TA: I will speak to you again sometime. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 23:25 --